Partial support is requested for the 4th International Cell Senescence Association (ICSA) meeting (ICSA 2018) that will be held in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, from July 8 to 11, 2018. It will bring together students, postdoctoral fellows, and scientists from academia and industry to discuss the latest research in molecular mechanisms, animal models, and clinical studies on the role of senescent cells (SCs) in aging and age-related diseases, and the development of novel therapeutics targeting SCs?senolytic drugs that selectively kill SCs, and agents that inhibit the senescence-associated secretory phenotype (SASP). The goals of ICSA 2018 are to 1) advance scientific progress in the area of cell senescence; 2) explore new methods to study and detect SCs in animal models and human samples; 3) discuss the clinical potential and innovative strategies of targeting SCs for a variety of diseases, including cancer, atherosclerosis, osteoarthritis, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, and sarcopenia, to extend healthspan without compromising the beneficial effects of SCs; 4) provide opportunities for dialogue on future directions for cellular senescence and aging research; 5) promote and enhance scientific collaborations around the world; 6) supplement and enhance the training of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows; and 7) provide opportunities for junior faculty to discuss their work and network with new and established investigators. These goals will be accomplished through three keynote lectures; six plenary sessions of oral presentations by invited speakers; selected short talks from submitted abstracts, particularly those submitted by early-career, female, and underrepresented minority investigators, with ample time for discussion and debate after each talk; one poster session; two ?meet the expert? breakfasts with established investigators; and an interactive panel discussion at the end of the meeting. ICSA 2018 is significant because it is the first ICSA meeting to be held in North America, which will allow more scientists and trainees from the U.S. to attend because of greater accessibility and lower travel costs than for previous ICSA meetings, and thus will have a more profound impact on cellular senescence and aging research in the U.S. In addition, ICSA 2018 is highly innovative by focusing on an emerging area of aging research: the role of cellular senescence in aging and age-related diseases and the therapeutic potential of targeted therapy against SCs. To our knowledge, most topics to be discussed at ICSA 2018 have not been and will not be covered by other previous and upcoming meetings. By bringing together diverse expertise in aging research, including basic researchers, physician scientists, and industrial and regulatory experts, the ICSA 2018 meeting will facilitate the translation of basic cellular senescence research to the clinic.